


Everything Will Be Fine

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Mind Control, Control, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hal Has Issues, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jekyll and Hyde, Loss of Control, Manipulation, Mind Control, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dirk fucked up, and Hal is more than ready to fix his mistake...for a price.TW:Suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, suicide in general.





	Everything Will Be Fine

Dirk sat on the edge of the skyscraper, legs dangling off as he looked down at the streets below.  
God I'm so fucking stupid.

I think that's the shortest and most accurate thing I've heard you say today.

Please...just shut up. I can't believe I left you on.

Well I guess that's just another one of your many mistakes. Add 'not pushing a fucking button' to the ever growing shitlist, but careful there Dirk, you're gonna run out of space at some point.

Can't you just leave me alone, you know I have enough shit to deal with right now.

Well since I have basic intelligence and a reading of the situation right now I'm pretty sure that if you keep on moping with your legs off the rooftop you won't be dealing with the 'shit' you got yourself in for too long.

...

Wow really? Nothing? Honestly you're kind of fucking pathetic.

...

Pathetic?

Yeah! You really think that you're not pathetic? You fuck up your social life a little and you want to go and kill yourself? Sounds pretty fucking pathetic to me.

They all hate me. I fucked up so bad. I can't fix this mess. This is the only option.

You're right, they do hate you. They hate your fucking guts. They probably think that you're better off as a smear on the fucking concrete than as a person who fucks with their head.

...

But you're wrong about it not being able to be fixed. This is a shit-stain that can be bleached out. Get some baking powder and lemon juice on it, maybe some soap, wash that shit off and it's like you never spewed shit all over your friends like an incontinent baby.

And how to you suggest I do that then, genius? None of them will speak to me, they all fucking hate me-

I didn't mean you.

What?

You can't fix this mess...but I can.

...

You fucked up, but I can fucking salvage this train wreck. I can get you your friends back no problem, all I need is a way to do it.

You know I won't make you a body.

Don't you want me to fix this mess or do you want to die with all of your friends hating you?

I can't...

Can't you remember what Jake said to you? That he ne ver wanted to see you again ?

Or how Jane  just wants you to go away! ?

Shut up.

No, I want to remind you how you made Roxy cry.

Did you know that there's over a 60% chance of her drinking again because of what you did? And that there's an 100% chance that you're a fucking dick who doesn't deserve such good friends, and that they'd be better off without you?

...

But you KNOW I am able to fix your fuck ups. I can make it like it never happened-hell-I can make everything even fucking better!

...

I can fix everything. All I need is the means.

If I make you a body will you just...stop?

No, that ship has long since left the port and is currently sailing the fucking oceans. Oceans flooded with the fucking shitshow of a situation you got yourself in!

Then what do you want?!

Please...

Just stop reminding me of how much of a fucking FAILURE I am!

Just fix my innumerable fuck ups!

Please.

Well that WAS very moving, Dirk, so I'll make this simple for your frazzled little brain.

I want you. I want to become you. I want to finally BE you.

You...what?

But...

Would you rather have your friends only remember you as a huge dick, or as someone who actually fixed their own mistakes?

They won't even notice the difference.

...

You're going to fix everything, right? And you're going to let me have me body back?

Absolutely.

...

Ok.

I won't l et you regret this, Dirk.

. . .

This is gonna be GREAT.


End file.
